Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $8+\dfrac{8}{1^4} =$
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}8+\dfrac{8}{1^4} \\\\ &=8+\dfrac{8}{1\cdot 1 \cdot 1 \cdot 1} \end{aligned}$ $=8+\dfrac{8}{1}$ $=8+8$ $=16$